Charizard vs Elsa
by Kaduking
Summary: In the battle of fire and ice who will win? WIll Charizard and Red the fire dragon win or will it be Elsa the ice princess?


Elsa vs Chariard

Kaduking: Ah one of the greatest match ups in history is fire against ice. And two of the element users have taken the media by storm.

Grimmie: Like Elsa the snow princess

Kaduking: And Charizard the fire dragon pokemon

Grimmie: I am Grimmie and he is Kaduking and we analyze the fighters skills and weapons to see who would win a death battle.

(cue opeaning)

Kaduking: Born to a royal family, Elsa at a young age discovered she had the power. To make annoying as shit Snowmen

Grimmie: No the power of ice. And one day while her and her sister Ana were playing she accidentally injured her sister.

Kaduking: Horrified her parents desolated her to a room and made her wear special gloves to conceal it and became a very cold person. Even though it wasn't her fault. How'd she get food anyway?

Grimmie: Nobody knows. But years later her parents accidentally died due to their ship sinking leaving Elsa in charge. So her sister Ana is about to marry Hans after a day and there was a dispute.

Kaduking; Where Ana pulled off her glove and Elsa ran off creating an eternal winter where she commits manslaughter later.

Grimmie: But Ana comes back.

Kaduking: Elsa can create snow and ice like make a bunch of pointy icicles fly at you, the bane of nerds everywhere the rock in a snowball trick, giant snowballs and iceballs, huge icicles, and a GIANT FU**ING SNOWMAN who wrecked an army and damaged huge rocks

Grimmie: Elsa has held her own against a really powerful army with the help of the snowman, knocked down a chandeleir onto a soldier, froze Ana's heart, and made an entire city winter.

Kaduking: However her ice magic can be melted and true love can fix it.

(Let it go and snow twirls everywhere)

Kaduking:IN the region of KAnto a 10 year old boy named Red wanted to become a Pokemon master and he chose the most badass pokemon starter Charizard.

Grimie: Red travelled the region catching the 151 pokemon and crushing the gym leaders on the way.

Kaduking: And killed Asshat's Raticate.

Grimmie: NO!NO!NO! That was debunked. But anyway he soon beat the Elite 4 and later fought the rival his champion Blue.

Kaduking: No Asshat

Grimmie: It's Blue! Anyway so he left for Mount Silver where he awaits strong strangers

Kaduking: Charizard has low defenses but really high speed, special attack ,and physical attack with the stat total of 536. Charizard knows fire blast, flamethrower, air slash, wing attack, inferno, mega punch, rock smash, slash, overheat, mega kick, overheat, fire spin, seismic toss, solar beam, blast burn, and flare blitz where he covers himself in fire and exploads.

Grimmie: He has smashed volcanic rock, forced a volcano to erupt which is at least a nuclear blast, shattered huge rocks, forced back a several story and several ton mech, lifted and threw pokemon at least 661 pounds, and defeated Mewtwo the most powerful pokemon.

Kaduking: And he can mega evolve into X or Y. X has tough claws which raises attack power for every physical move and Y has drought which boosts fire type moves.

Grimmie: But Charizard is arrogant and cocky and weak to water, rock, and electric types.

(Charizard mega punches Mewtwo)

Pokemon red battle music

Red is climbing Mount Silver alone with Charizard. "hey buddy do you think we will reach the top soon," Red asks. Charizard shrugs and makes a growly sound. Red stands closer to Charizard to keep warm as the wind blows hard but he puts Charizard back in the pokeball. But as he reaches the top he sees a tall white haired woman. "Hey who are you," Red called. Elsa turns around, "I am Elsa Queen of the Snow. Now leave this place!" Red pumped his fist, "You are hiding something. Who are you a member of Team Rocket," Red calls out, "Come on let's battle!" "Show me what you have kid," said Elsa. "Go Charizard," Red shouted hurling a pokeball and Charizard roars out. "What the h," Elsa said in surprise. FIGHT! Elsa fires razor sharp icicles at Charizard. "Charizard use flamethrower," Red commands. Chariard melts the icicles and flies at Elsa. "Now mega punch," Red commands. Elsa forms an ice shield as Charizard punches the shield which cracks and Red command, "Rock smash now!' Charizard brings forth a rock and shatters it on the shield. Elsa sends icicles pricking Charizard. Charizard flies back to pull the icicles out and flies back at Elsa. "Chariard fire blast now while she's down," Red shouts. "Not so fast boy," Elsa shouts as the giant evil snowman forms.

Frozen royal pursuit

"So you battle with monsters eh," Red shouts, "That's what I specilize in." The snowman fires giant icicles which Charizard dodges byy flying circles around them. "Alright fire blast," Red commands. The fire makes the Snowman grumble and stumble back. "Huh so that's it's weakness," Red says, "DO it again Charizard." "Agh stop that dragon," Elsa shouts. Charizard sends forth the fire blast which explodes. But the Snowman shields it making it less of an effect. "Alright flare blitz," Red commands. "Smash him," Elsa commands. Charizard lights itself on fire and charges at the Snowman and makes a hole through the arm. But the Snowman grabs Charizard and throws him into a tree so hard the tree falls down and Charizard lays there. The Snowman grabs Charizard and slams him into the ground and throws the bruised and bloodied dragon at Red as he looks on in horror. "Charizard Noo," Red shouts. "It's over now finish him," Elsa said. "It is nowhere near over," Red said taking out his stone, "Beyond my heart and evolution MEGA EVOLVE!"

Mega Charizard X theme

Elsa backs away as the ground shakes and the leaves of the pine trees melt straight off. Rocks tremble and shake and bushes and small trees are ripped from the ground. Mega Charizard X flies up and roars shaking the trees. "This is Mega evolution," Red said, "Now fire blast." Elsa is taken aback as the dragon sends a giant blue fire inferno flying at the Snowman who tries to block the hit but it melts off his arms. Charizard flies at the Snowman to end it. "Dragon claw and air slash until there is nothing to fight," Red commands. Charizard flies and slashes up the snowman evventually slicing it up so that it is cut in half. "Flare blitz," Red commands. Charizard ignites himself and flies at the snowman. The SNowman blew up from the hit into several snow piles. Elsa sends a bunch of ice flying at Charizard who uses his wings to block it from him and Red. "Alright melt the ice with your fire blast," Red shouts. The ice storm flies at them. Charizard fires a huge fire blast. The ice melts. Charizard flies at Elsa who creates an ice sword and leaps and slashes Charizard up rapidly making him fall to the ground but he gets back up. "Me and Charizard aren't done for yet," Red says, "Seismic toss now!' Charizard flies grabs Elsa and flies up and throws her to the ground. Elsa creates a snow hill so the landing is easier. Elsa turns around and is about to turn tail

Mortified Anarchy reigns

"Alright Charizard surround the mountain with fire," Red orders standing at the top commanding Charizard who flies in the air and breaths mighty fire which surrounds the area. Snow melts and smoke covers the area as the heat intenisifies. The blue fire makes it impossible for Elsa to flee who creates a huge sharp icicle and fires it at Charizard. "Slice the tip off with dragon claw," Red commands. Mega Charizard X uses dragon claw and slices the icicle in half. "Now use seismic toss to send it back at her," Red commands. Charizard grabs the icicle and flings it at Elsa. ELsa leaps away from the icicicle which lands in fire melting it. Elsa used a giant snowball to hit Charizard into a tree. As soon as Charizard gets up a block of ice hits him in the head and Charizard roars in pain and a bunch soon hit him only for a giant ice ball to hit him into Red and knock them both into the lake. Elsa begins to try to make an ice bridge to escape muttering, "Guess that interesting experiance is over. Now Anna won't believe what I saw."

Xenoblade Uncontrollable

"Saw a boy come back," said Red's voice as soon as Elsa finished the bridge. Elsa turns around seeing Red on Charizard's back in the air. But now Charizard is Mega Charizard Y. "What impossible," said Elsa. "Let's finish the fight Charizard spam your dragon claw," said Red leaping off. Charizard flies at Elsa at top speed. Elsa tries to build a barrier but Charizard lifts a boulder and shatters it into a million pieces. Charizard heatbutts Elsa into the air and flies at her rapidly slashing her and blood splatters the screen. When Charizard stops a bloodied and a badly cut Elsa hits the ground and weakly gets up and freezes Charizard who just breaks out of the block of ice. "It's not over. End this with a solar beam and mix it with a fire blast but only after you only you divebomb her," Red commands. Charizard flies higher and flies down and divebombs Elsa and snow and dust covers the arena. WHen the debris clear Elsa is lying on the ground bleeding and her legs turned in terrible angles. Charizard grabs Red and throws him on his back as Elsa fires a bunch of icicles at them as a last resort. But Charizard flies highes and fires solar beam mixed with a blast burn. Elsa mutters, "I'm sorry Anna and the citizens of Airadale." As she is hit the camera pans in as an explosion happens and a human shillouete turns to dust. Charizard flies Red down. And Red walks off with Charizard saying, "Let's go get you to a Pokemon Center. Buddy." Charizard roars with approval as the citizens mourn Elsa's loss. KO!

Kaduking: *crys That was beautiful.

Grimmie: To be honest in this battle of Fire vs. Ice the only advantage is creativity and the ability to create. But Charizard could destroy.

Kaduking: Charizard is far faster and is able to dodge many fast moving attacks. And he is extremly powerful able to shatter stones, volcanic rock, lifts a 661 pound Golem, and is able to knock back a several story high Mech.

Grimmie: And Charizard's fire attacks could melt mountains. And while people say, "How come Ash can survive it in the anime you weebs!" Well it's a freaking cartoon you don't show children a protagonist burning to death.

Kaduking: Unless you're Dragon Ball Z who say fu** it. And before someone says Charizard Mega evolved twice that is not allowed twice.

Grimmie: OBJECTION! That was only a game mechanic. As shown in the XY manga where you see X having two mega evolved pokemon and in the SUn and Moon Battle Tree Red has been shown to have the Y stone too.

Grimmie: Overall this was one sided except for creativity. And her ice toucj jused on Ana would be melted before it could have hit Charizard.

Kaduking: I guess Elsa was turned to Ash. WHoops already used. Well Elsa was charred to a defeat.

Grimmie: The winner is Red and Charizard.


End file.
